my inuyasha story
by knjj727
Summary: its inuyasha but in kagomes pov going to be yuyu in later chappies plez be nice about my errors oh an i had it colored for diffrent mind talks buti dont think it went through if u don under stand review an ill do my best to make it right


Hi new story i dont have word so i cant check for grammer or misspellings please don nag me about it and if you dont like errors then you might as well turn away cause i make a lot of them i'll try to do better but im lazy yes i know the title says inuyasha rewritten but i want yu yu hakusho in it so im going to put it in there if you dont like it tuff uh i'll stop my use less babble and get right on it here you go

Chappie 1!!!!!!!!!

'kagome's miko mind talk will be named latter on in the story will not here of her much only a little here and there i all ready know who this is going to be '

'kagome's demon part mind talk'

'kagome mind talk'

'youko mind talk'

'kurrama mind talk'

Hi my name is kagome higurashi and to day is my 15 birthday oh joy. i know what your thinking why isent she happy its her birthday. well my birthday is the same day my dad died trying to protect me from some unknown creacher. i tried to tell the police but they wouldent listen the only one who seemed to understand was my crazy grandfather he said it was a demon. of course i diddent believe him i mean who would believe in demons in the first place. to day he was trying to tell me the story about the shikon no tama like i care. i only half way lisetnd as i hid my daggers under my clothing hey you never know when your going to need them.

Mom hates that i would rather train in martial arts like my cousin yuske instead of going out and finding some one _sutible_ to give her grand children i mean give me a break im only 15. You know its weard one day i ran into this guy at the martial arts center an he looked at me like he knew me. He said his name was maru and i wouldent be trained to my fullest potential here so he offerd to train me i dident know what to think at first but some thing told me i could trust him . i still trained at the martial arts center and i trained with maru. when i turned 14 he said i had hearned all there is to learn. he taught me how to use every kind of wepon known to man then one day he jus disapered .

Some woman named kaura came on day and taught me every thing i would need to know all the way up until collage of course i complained but hey i dident have to go to school if i diddent want to which ment no hojo. Any ways i was planing to go swimming when i saw my littlee bother sota at the well house "hey sota what are you doing over there" " nothing its bouyo hes in there and wont come out " " then why dont you go down ther and get him" sota looked at me like i was crazy i sighd and went into the well house suddenly there were sounds comming from the well i chose to ignore them and picked up bouyo suddenly the well buts open with a burat of light an i fell hands pulling me down the well i turn around in the persons arms ot find a woman with six arms and a centipeed bottom i almost puked when hes started to lick me.

"my bodie is returning already i can fell my strenth comming back you have it dont you give it to me" " what the hell are you talking about!" " the shikon no tama" " listen i have no idea what your talking about but you are going to let go of me NOW!!!!!!" suddenly a blue light came out of my hands and blasted her and one of her arms off of me i mean it would have been nice to know that i could have done that before when i land i look up to see a blue sky wait did something happen to the well house i see some vine and start to clime up when i made it out of the well i looked around not to see a shrine but trees trees and more trees i secretly loved it but one thought stood out in my mind so badly that i just had to say it " toto i dont think were in tokyo anymore"

I turn aroud and see the god tree in the distance and start to walk towards it when i get there i see a guy with coul it be it is DOG EARS!!!!!!!!! i imeditatly jump up and start petting his ears all the while taking in my surroundings 'im home' 'what do you mean your home who are you ' ' all will be revealed in due time young one ' i look down at the boy and i have to admit he is kind of cute i wonder what color his eyes were. Suddenly i find my self srounded by a lot of men aming bow and arrows at me " i mean no harm" "yeah right tthen get away from there" they yell as they fire at me the arrows land all around me not even hitting the dead guy i mean really they could have had better aim next thing i knew i was tied up in a village "make way for the high priestess kaede!" oh my god this has to be the japan of medievil times people here are just as about as crazy as grandpa talking about demons and war and whats this rice planting season .

''Demon be gone" an old woman with one eye says as she throws some salt like substance on me she would be a prefect mach for grandpa " stop throwing that stupid salt on me im not a demon ok" thats what you think who are you ... " you say ye are not demon then why were ye in the froest of inuyasha" " the forest of inuyasha. thats what its called i diddent know hell i dont even know were in the world i am i guess im not in tokyo any more" "to ki o never heard of it is that were ye people are from" " yeah i think i should get back" though i have no idea how to get back suddenlythe roof is riped off reviling that centipeed woman " give me the sacred jewel" she screches " bear ye it still child"

I look a kaede and throws a dagger at the centipeed woman "hey ugly if you want me come get me" the dagger embeds its self in her chest then i turn and runs towards inuyashas forest i dont believe i was trained for this kind of thing i might as well resign my self to death dont worry you wont die i will not allow it ill help you when the time is right and this doesent seem like a good time to help not right now you we will surive this and again i ask who are you i guess its time that you know i am you im your inner self the family you know is not your family you we are home ... im so shocked that i dont notice that ive made it to the god tree until the centipeed wonam atacks me amd i fall to the ground

" playing with bugs now are we kikyo" i look up at the guy pined to the tree and i lose my self in his golden eyes " why are you taken so long to kill it kikyo just do it like you did me" " so you are alive " he then looks down at my clothes and i could almost garentee i saw a blush i guess what im were ing would make him blush im wereing my swin suit it a black two pice bikiny only i have a black skirt covering up the bottom " you look really stupid there kikyo " who the hell is kikyo " listen i dont know who this kikyo person is but im not her" " and im saying you got to be because theres no way you could smell soo... your not kikyo" " i know im not kikyo my name is kagome say it with me ka-go-me you dog eared freek" "kikyo was cuter much cuter"

I pull out one of my many daggers and held it up to his throat " i dare you to say ,,,," but before i could finish my threat i feel a sharp pain in my side i look down to see the centipeed woman biteing into me she throws me into the air ripping the pice of flesh that she had in her mouth off of me and then in the blood that i see spilling out of my body was a jewel I hit the ground hard finding my self a little dazed damn that hurt. "gimme the jewel quick" "yo dog man what the hell did you say" "I said give me the jewel...Hurry!" I shake my head an reches for the jewel when the centipeed part of the woman wraped aroung me and forces me into dog man here so that my face is in his chest and i just couldent help but notice that he had a really nice chest for a jerk that is.

"hahahahaha I heard some half demon spawn was after the scared jewel...Its you isent it.." the woman says in our face I mean honestly has she ever heard of mouth wash hey what did she mean half demon it means he s not a full demon he only has half of the strenth of a full demon he is strong enough to beat this witch right of course but you could beat her your self i know i just want to play weak here poor yuske would be so disapointed with that but hey it might get me some were you know the weak wont work unless you ack the part emotionaly rightas in act all innacent a fragil ... ewwww Its goin to be tough yeah but we can hanbel it by the way what can i call you you can call me karin well karin i got ta go dog man is saying something " Im sorry did you say some thing " "Wrench i said can you pull out this arrow" I look aroung to see the centipeed woman man she must have gained her strenth back and what is that ball of light in her flesh? "only because i dont fell like bing eaten right now why not"

I put my hand around the arrow and pull i instantly fell a rush of power flow through my body when the arrow dissapers i look to the dog man when i fell his body pulse ing man what was the name of this forest again that might be his name "um..inu..ya ...sha" "hu hu huh uu HAhahahahahahahahaha!" ok this guy is totally insane i mean what the hell is he laugh ing at suddenly were surounded by a brite yellow light witch forces me to the groung surounded by pices of the cintepeeds womans body.

"Wicked child!" she screches as Inuyasha lands on the ground his hands start makeing this spark like lightning "Nasty hag Iron reaver soul stealer!" her yells spliting her into pices well now i know he is strong. I look aroung to see the body still moving " what the fuck its still moving" "find the glowing flesh quickly thats were the jewel will be it must be removed a once less she revive" I look at her like she is crazy an points at the flesh she picke the jewel out of the flesh and hands it to me

" ok I want to know how this thing got inside of my body and why would i have a jewel wanted by demons " I ask as inocently as possible man this inoccent act is going to kill me " exactly humans cant use it so why bother to keep it " That worthless half breed who is he calling a human uh karin were human yeah but he said it as though we were week " If you hand the jewel over right now i wont have to start sharpining my claws on you" some how i expected that this half demon needs to chill before i kill him my self now now we cant do that were supposed to be weak remeber oh yeah man that sucks tell me about it well back to the task at hand

The sacred jewel makes demons more powerful I think it is cursed . I look at Inuyasha to find him felixing his claws. "I hate haivin to wait and i hate the smell of you!" Oh my god he tryin to kill me . Inuyasha chases after me and if i hadent triped over those bones I would porbally be dead right now really how many times will I have to fall to keep up this act. Inuyasha crackes his hands and says " You want ne to scrach your back were to you want me ta hit eather way your gona die" " you know what Im really gettin tired of you." The villagers thought it was a good time to try to help me now and they started shotting arrows at him any one with eyes could tell that wouldent work Inuyasha turns around an cuts a tree with his claws " who do you poeopl think i am do you think you can hurt me like i did that centipeed" the villagers beck away and hide behind Kaede what a bunch of wimps

"Lady Kaede"the villagers say worried " some how i knew it would come to this...well well ye always were a fool inuyasha." she says pulling out a necklass what the heck isent she suposed to help me not admire jewelry. I just so happen to look up and see inuysha stareing down at me I put my hand up ina peace sign he looks at me confused and i take off running " wrench prepare your self '' " prepare for what dog man...Ahhhh sorry i asked" " heh now its mine" I get up in time to see inuyasha tugging on the neckalass that Kaede had earleer

"Quickly child the word of subujugation" " what are you talking about what word?" " It matters not your word has the power to hold his sprit" I start running as soon as inuyasha stops tugging on the neckalass why oh why did i decide to be week i wound up falling off a small cliff or rather the cliff crumbled makeing me drop the jewel " ha how can you over power mw when you cant even sit up" a word to hold his sprit how will i know which one to choose alow me to help lets see hes a dog right umm ears umm ive got it SIT thats what well use very fitting i like it ok here we go and we better hurry " SIT BOY" Inuyasha was suddenly pulled down on to his face " well what do ya know it worked " " what the heck is this thing " inuyasha askes tugging at it again " Im sorry inuyasha but even ye lack the power to remove it" Kaede says " well see about that ... id come up there and finish you off if you dodent look half dead already!" Honestly how rude " SIT BOY" this time when he went down he broke the bridge " well that was easy wish id said it earler.

Couple hours later

"owww go easy there i'm not imune to pain you know" "Sorry kagome pain yes and its only the beginning now that the shikon no tama is back far worse than mistress centipeed will come to claim it and not just demons there are humans whos hearts are more evil than that of a demons and only the jewel has the power to grant ther petty wishes " "speeking of petty what are you still doing here dog man" "anit it obivious i want the jewel" uh its going to gag me tosay this but here goes nothing " why do you want the jewel any way? It seems to me your strong enough as it is...what power can the jewel give you that you dont have already?" some on gag me i watch as Keade stands up with the container she used to clean my wounds "Ah but hes just a half demon" I jump as i hear a sudden break of wood i look upa to see inuyasha sitting up with his hand in the floor.

"YA KNOW WHAT I'M SICKA HEARIN SOME DRIED-UP OLD WITCH I JUST MET TALK LIKE SHE KNOWS ME.!!!!!!!!!!!!" I kinda sorta agree with him there how does she know so much about him is he a ledgend in this village or some thing "so you dont remember i thought as much im younger sister to kikyo she who bound ye to the tree Kaede" Theres that name again Kikyo I need to stop thinking for a while and just listen "you're kaede... so your the brat huh " " fifty years have past and i've grown old " "An if you're this old Kikyo must be pushin' a hundred sure glad I dont gotta worry about bein old lease not for a while " do we have to worry about being old karin no see im a full demon which means you have my life spand and demons dont age for a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long time sure we'll get older but our looks will only get better not worse the stronger we get so why do you think inuyasha kept callin me Kikyo I dont know lets listen and find out "Kikyo dident worry eather Kikyo died it was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow" " gee sorry to hear it not that i care or nothin its one less thing for me to worry about " Inuyasha says laying down "I wouldent let my guard down just yet inuyasha ... i know now that kagomee is the reincarnation of my sister and it isent just because ye resemble her the jewel of the for souls was in your body that alone is proof enough It's up to ye now child to take over its protection"

... ha ha ha ha h ah aha hahaha ahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha im supposed to be a recarnation of a priestess who couldent even kill this guy what a weakling thats such a disapointment karin have you met her since youve been here if so tell her to get her butt here right now!!!!!! sorry girl no one here by the name of kikyo that i know of sigh but really me protecting this thing its useless dont be to sure child karin please tell me thaat was you? nnnnnope wasent me may be it was kikyo I'll have you know im not kikyo i know of her though i will let you two know who I am as soon as you find me in the living world oh dont worry i am most deffinatly dead good bye think were going insane ? uh yeah want to run the villagers are starting to bow

Ten min later

I walk to a tree that i senced inuyasha in and threw a pear to him secretly hopeing it would hit him in the face sadly it dident he caught it and looked at me confused "Hey dont ya wanta eat youve got to be hungry i mean you havent eaten for over 50 years " "hey were did you get all that stuff from" "the villagers gave it to me why dont you come down and help me eat it" "keh" inuyasha says and jumps down some how i know i'll be hearin thet a lot lately "hey why are you stareing at me" "keh" "listen its fair to say you dont like me right" "way more than fair" " well im not to hot about you eather ... what ever its not even me you dis like its this kikyo person...im not kikyo ok i'm kagome cant we just call a truce?"

"Hah I knew it.. what you dont get is that i'm only after the jewel!!! Your just tryin to lure me into some kinda false sense of security " "oh really thats funny considering all i have to do to make you obey is say the word "sit" woops sorry about that "awwwwww mannn by the tine i get this thing off i'll be had done ben sitted to hell"

Knjj727 Hi guys I for one thought this was very long i hope you enjoyed it and ignored my mistakes slight hint of yu yu there any ways

Next chappie

Kagome mets yura of the hair and breaks the jewel goes home meets sesshomaru inuyasha gets tetsusaiga

review and i will up date


End file.
